In various constructions of engine valves and the control of fuel systems, a multiplicity of problems are encountered. Examples of troublesome constructions are engine valve contact with the piston in the event of improper engine timing, undesirably high pressures required to open the engine valve in opposition to the pressure of the combustion chamber, and resolving fuel injection timing and pressure requirements with the position of the engine piston and the various pressures within the combustion chamber.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.